


A Reunion Before War

by nerdyfangirl23



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyfangirl23/pseuds/nerdyfangirl23
Summary: Marisa Coulter perspective, of a reunion between herself and Lord Asriel, shortly before the beginning of the final war. Set in parallel to 'The Amber Spyglass',
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: His Dark Materials Discord Server Exchange





	A Reunion Before War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeOfSunshine524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine524/gifts).



Fingers clasped firmly around the golden fur of her dæmon, Marisa sat in meditation and complete concentration. Her fingers grasped further into the monkey's fur, and to prevent herself from yelping, clenched her jaw tight. A knock on the door and she released her dæmon as quickly as she had grasped him. She stood from the chair and turned to face the doorway, announcing entry to the intruder: "Enter!"

A shy looking priest shuffled into the room, sheepish in the presence of a woman with such a reputation. It took only a few moments for Marisa to have already become bored with him, "Well, Father, what did you come to my room to disturb me about?" she asked, impatiently. The priest adjusted himself quickly and read over his notes, "Sorry, ma'am," he said, hesitantly, "We are approaching the rendezvous point. Lord Asriel is unsuspecting of our arrival."

Marisa nodded, gently as she heard the information. With a swift hand, she dismissed the priest, who hurried out of the room, the door closing behind him with a satisfying click. She spun on her heel, making eye contact with the golden monkey, who's hand was raised and reached out to her. "Asriel will soon be with us again," she said, coldly, slowly approaching the dæmon. Her hand reached down to meet his, and the two linked in a moving moment between human and soul.

Her mind wandered to that night on the mountain, where she and Asriel had crossed paths before he had disappeared through the anomaly. 'Our child is in this world, my place is with her' she had said, completely unaware that Lyra would follow her father through the window moments later. Oh, why hadn't Marisa just followed Asriel and been... well, made a name for herself and be published for it in another world.

"Very soon, it shall all be over..." she whispered, the monkey's fur now brushing against her own skin.

The airship dipped, as it moved into its descent. Marisa and her dæmon stayed close for the remainder of the journey, as she patrolled the hallways, her fur coat done up to the top with her long brown curls bouncing against her shoulders as she walked, elegantly, as she always did. She could see the troops preparing ammo, as she passed rooms on her way to see the MacPhail.

"Asriel is mine," she said, coldly - as if warning him - when she came to the final room. Father MacPhail looked up, seeing the tall woman in the doorway.  
"Is that wise, Mrs Coulter?" he asked, suspiciously. She simply stared, an eyebrow slowing rising in response to his comment. "Hm.." was all she said, as she glared at him, a sense of fear was evidently rising in the man's spine, but he tried not to show it.

"You will be wise to leave Asriel to me. He is mine," she said, finally, almost in time with the airship's landing. Marisa spun on her heel and with the monkey in tow, made her way to depart the ship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisa looked up. Witches and angels of all kinds were gathered as part of Asriel's army. "Well well, Asriel, you have been busy," she muttered, as she bent down for her dæmon, who climbed on to her shoulder, wrapping his tail loosely around the hood of her coat.

Marisa looked up towards the mountain, seeing lights on in the laboratory, sensing the presence of Asriel nearby. As she started to move, her dæmon began to purr with both curiosity and fear. "Be quiet," she snarled, as she continued to move. Heading up and up, Marisa made her way towards Asriel and his ground zero point in the coming warzone. As she passed chasms, she could make out angels, rebelling witches and... even cliffghasts, all allied with him to bring an end of the Authority. It was enough to send shivers down Marisa Coulter's spine, however she would have never let that be known by the men around her.

The Magisterium were finished and it was denial to say otherwise. No matter how hard the Magisterium and the Church tried to claim this as blasphemous or heretical, even they couldn't keep denying that the world in which they ruled was coming to an end.

"Well well well, look what the great Lord Asriel has come to," she said, as she reached the laboratory. The man ahead of her was sat, head in his hands, surrounded by angels and the two Gallivespians. He steadily looked up, scratching his beard ever so slightly, as his eyes focused on the woman ahead of him. "Marisa..." was all he said before he moved into a standing position. The man moved towards her, taking her in his arms as he pressed his lips to hers into a passionate kiss. Marisa was the first to move away, as her hands went to his face, cupping his jaw in her hands, to look at her long-ago lover so close again.

The monkey dæmon dropped from her shoulder, edging towards the snow leopard with his paw outstretched. the paw met the facial fur of the snow leopard and pressed against her fur in a caressing motion. The snow leopard moved towards the monkey's touch and let herself fully relax in the hands of the golden monkey.

Asriel let Marisa touch his face, watching her eyes as she looked at him, almost as getting to know him all over again. "Asriel, how could things go as far as this?" she asked. He hesitated, as he looked at her, "You're here with me, Marisa, and yet you ask of that?" he asked, almost curiously, "Our child is prophesised to bring the end of destiny, this war will be determined by her actions - but also of our own actions." Before she could reply, he kissed her again and simultaneously, his dæmon had taken the dominance over the golden monkey, her claws slowly raking into the monkey's fur.

From an outsider, the events taking place may seem like cruelty but a single glance at their dæmons would simply say that this man, and this woman were well and truly infatuated and in love with one another.


End file.
